


Forces of Nature

by Finkledorf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkledorf/pseuds/Finkledorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien notices that Marinette can get pretty furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/gifts).



> It's Tsukidaisy's birthday! I wrote this just for her. <3

Adrien had never thought that someone as small as Marinette could contain a hurricane’s worth of power and anger. Yet, here he was, watching Kim quake in his boots as Marinette  _ destroyed _ him over a prank that had gone too far. 

 

“Kim,  I don’t care how funny you thought it would be to dye chunks of Nathanael’s hair green while he was sleeping so you could call him tomato. I am  _ literally incapable  _ of caring any less. What you did is  _ unacceptable,  _ and you should feel  _ ashamed.” _

 

Kim had begun stammering apologies at the force of nature standing in front of him again. Marinette continued to tense and boil, not seeming to notice Adrien standing barely three feet behind her. Instead of placating Marinette, as Kim had intended, every apology that he spat seemed to make her increasingly furious. 

 

“It’s not me you need to apologize to.” She said, and she stormed off.

 

Kim and Adrien looked at each other. Adrien had been around for the conversation only to make sure that Kim didn’t try anything stupid with Marinette, but in retrospect, maybe Alya had sent him over to make sure that Marinette didn’t break the poor kid’s spine over her knee and throw him into a pit.

 

Adrien offered up his best consolation shrug. “She’s right, you know.”

 

Before Kim could respond, Adrien had left too.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir had finally pushed Ladybug’s limit, but not in the fun and flirty way he had intended. Instead, he had been startled while trying to tease her about something, and nearly toppled off the Eiffel Tower.

 

The ensuing panic and rescue had left Ladybug inarticulate for several minutes, as she made a series of angry noises and gesticulated wildly. Somewhere in his skull, Chat felt two brain cells rubbing together anxiously, trying to remind him of someone else who held similar mannerisms. 

 

“Chat, what you did was  _ unacceptable _ , and...” She looked wildly at him before throwing her hands in defeat. “Ugh. You stupid man, I need you to be more cautious. You can’t keep throwing yourself in front of everything and hoping I can lasso you every time you take a dive off the tower.”

 

And then, seeing the angry, defensive expression that Ladybug wore as she said those words, Chat finally had the missing piece of the puzzle.

 

Ladybug and Marinette were the only two people he knew who could contain a storm of rage that potent, and yet have their mood clear to a blue sky in an instant.

 

When Ladybug jabbed at his chest, Chat realized his mouth had been hanging open since he had realized. She glared at him, and despite her anger towards him, he smiled. “Now I know what Kim felt like this morning.” 

 

She recoiled. “How did you...?”

 

“I was right there.” He said, and he smirked. “You really can get scary when you’re mad, bugaboo. I thought you would singe my eyebrows off with how angry you were at Kim.”

 

Her eyes narrowed at him. “But the only other person around when I cornered Kim was...”

 

He nodded as her eyebrows shot into the air. He felt a timer kick in, as if he would lose everything he had with her if he didn’t stop the iron curtain of awkardness from descending. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

  
She blinked twice, considering, then smiled. In that moment, they both knew that everything would be okay.  



End file.
